16 Errores De Duncan
by Athaeris
Summary: Una Lista De 16 Errores Cometidos Por Duncan... AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE COURTNEY!


**_Holaa! Continuación de: 16 Errores De Courtney AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE COURTNEY_**

**_TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA BLA_**

**_DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI_**

**_* EDITADO* PARA NO ROMPER REGLAS_**

* * *

**16 Errores De Duncan:**

Tarde o temprano iba a llegar el día en el que tenía que entrar al correccional, después de todo él no era un ángel caído del cielo. Llegó el día, cometió un error que le costó su libertad **(1°Error), **fue duro, pero él supo manejarlo. Pero uno nunca sale igual a como entro, él conoció lo bajo del mundo, ya no le tenía miedo a nada ni siquiera a la muerte.

Un día, envió un video para un reality "Isla del Drama" **(2° Error)** Su vida habría sido un poco diferente, sería un delincuente como otros, pero no habría conocido a Courtney, que en parte mejoro su vida, la persona que más le importo, y nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle daño, pero lo que hizo fue lastimarla.

Conoció a muchos chicos de su edad, entre ellos conoció al que sería su mejor amigo, Geoff. Aparte de eso le agarró gusto a molestar a una chica, Courtney. Las discusiones se volvieron arduas peleas **(3° Error)** Pelear con una chica nunca trae nada bueno, él lo sabía, pero era tan divertido hacerla enojar, que no tomo importancia a su conciencia. Mientras más peleas, el sentía más cosas por ella, llego a….

… Pasó el tiempo y cada vez miraba a la chica con diferentes ojos, llegó a enamorarse **(4°Error). **Duncan, sabía que no debía enamorarse, él sabía que no iba a ser fiel, sabía que tarde o temprano la lastimaría, pero decidió no hacer caso a su cerebro, le hizo caso al corazón.

Se puso un reto: "Sacar el lado salvaje de la chica correcta". La trató de convencer de robar comida, después de un momento de insistencia, ella aceptó. Al terminar él le propuso un besó, se besaron **(5° Error)** Después de ese beso, se volvió adicto a ella, no podía dejar que salga de su vida. Los encasillaron como pareja, a él le gustaba las chicas difíciles, y Courtney era perfecta, no pudo dejarla ir, tenía que tenerla.

Gwen se parecía mucho a él, ambos se teñían el cabello, ambos tenían gusto por las películas de terror, ambos tenían pasión por lo oscuro, ambos eran incomprendidos, ambos se entendían. No era de extrañarse que se volvieran amigos** (6° Error), **pero esa amistad fue malinterpretada por mucha gente, que creía que había algo más que eso, entre esas personas se encontraba Courtney y Trent.

Aunque al principio no era su intención, llegó a separarlos **(7° Error), **Trent y Gwen dejaron de ser novios, aunque quitó a 2 grandes competidores del juego,( Lo que en un futuro le haría ganar 1'000'000 de dólares) hizo que Trent se sintiera desplazado, haciéndose amigo de Courtney, que se sentía igual.

Nunca se habían puesto de novios oficialmente, aunque era más que obvio, al terminar el programa, Duncan por fin le pidió directamente a Courtney ser su novia **(8° Error), **ella aceptó

Vivieron muy felices, cada vez se enamoraban más, cada día era una aventura, decidió proponerle matrimonio, próximamente se casaron **(9° Error)** él no servía para los compromisos, pero decidió hacer el más grande de sus esfuerzos por ella, pero no duro mucho

Pasaron unos años desde que TDA-LDA terminó, algunos se seguían viendo, otros se casaron, otros no se volvieron a ver, Duncan se seguía viendo con DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, Leshawna, Harold (Seguía molestándolo), Courtney (¬.¬ claro ps), Trent, y GWEN **(10° Error). **Él sabía que Courtney sentía celos, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Un día llegó a casa, estaba cansado de un agotador día de trabajo, y pasó "algo", le prohibió volver a verlo **(11° Error) **sabía que era increíblemente injusto, sabiendo que él seguía viendo a Gwen, ¿Por qué ella no podía seguir viendo a Trent?, pero a Duncan le ponía muy celoso, no solo porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Courtney, también porque él era una superestrella en la música, ¿Qué chica preferiría a un delincuente, teniendo a un músico exitoso?, tenía miedo que lo abandonara, aunque él sabía que ella lo amaba, un día que él llego del trabajo encontró a Trent y a Courtney abrazándose, él no sabía que pensar, lo único que hizo fue…

"¡LARGO!" dijo, él no se quiso ir, pero Courtney le dijo algo, y luego se fue, Trent dijo: "Llámame si me necesitas", él sabía que solo la quería apoyar, pero eso fue el colmo, le prohibió que lo volviera a ver, ella le reclamo, estaba tan enojado que… la golpeó **(12° Error), **ella no se defendió, lo que le pareció raro, pero fue en ese preciso momento en el que el "Duncan amable que hacia todo lo que diga Courtney" cambio al Duncan "Haz lo que digo o te golpeare", a él le gustaba ser así, realmente lo extrañaba. Pero lastimaba a su princesa, la amaba, y no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Un día en el que había salido con su mejor amiga Gwen, caminaron llegaron al departamento, y en un momento de locura, ambos engañaron a sus parejas **(13° Error), **se sintieron muy culpables y prometieron que nunca lo volverían a hacer, no cumplieron su promesa.

Geoff, le había contado a Duncan que Courtney estaba embarazada,Courtney le había dicho a Bridgette y ella le dijo a Geoff. Duncan estaba tan feliz, juró que nunca más la golpearía, justo ese era su día libre, llamo a Gwen **(14° Error)** para contarle, ella llegó, y en otro momento de locura, ellos terminaron en la cama, justo cuando cierta chica entraba por la puerta del cuarto…

…Solo dijo: "No es lo que parece", no fue lo más inteligente, todo pasó tan rápido, ambos estaban en shock, él veía que ella retrocedía hasta llegar al balcón, reacciono tarde** (15° Error), **justo cuando ella caía, escucho un "TE AMO", el bajo los 10 pisos corriendo, no tenía zapatos y pisó un alfiler, estaba sangrando, pero no le importó, se acercó a su cuerpo, ESTABA MUERTA, "¡NO!" fue lo único que pudo gritar, se arrodilló al piso, y la miró…

…Los curiosos se acercaban, a él no le importaba que lo miraran tan raro (Él estaba en boxers), subió los 10 pisos corriendo, dejando una marca de sangre, entró a la habitación, subió al balcón, y en un momento de completa desesperacion **(16° Error), **desesperacion de perderla...saltó mientras decía: "¡TAMBIEN TE AMO!", cayó en seco al piso, no murió instantáneamente, con sus últimas fuerzas, giro la cabeza de Courtney, le dio un beso, y en casi un susurro dijo: "Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ", para luego abrazarla, y morir…

* * *

_**Fin...**_

_**Tal vez haga una continuación con los errores de Trent… ¿quieren que muera Gwen?, ya veré que hago… ejem... ya lo hice **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION…**_


End file.
